The New Hero
by wkyle07
Summary: Link is gone and now a new man must protect Hyrule from danger. Rusl a Hylian Knight must help defend Hyrule from threats. Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

"Let me tell you a story, a story of adventure, a story of a boy who grew into a man, a man who he is still today. That man is me, Rusl. I am the Head of the Hylian Knights, a group of the most skilled Knights in Hyrule. To become a Hylian Knight, one must be a highly skilled swordsmen, one who takes on fear it self, and one who death has no scare upon. The Hylian Knights are a very hard group to be apart of. One out of twenty recruits are able to make it into the Hylian Knights, but out of five Hylian Knights, three are usually killed, one usually will go insane, and that last one, will become a known hero of Hyrule. I am the Head of the Hylian Knights, meaning I am of the highest skilled swordsmen Hyrule knows of, one who makes fear itself tremble in its boots, and one who will not even let death stop him. I am the first man to run into battle, and the last one who will come out of it. A scar from battle is a trophy to me, it shows my courage to protect my country of Hyrule. Being the Head of the Hylian Knights is one of the greatest honors a knight can achieve. One out of thousands will receive this title, and he who receives this title will be feared by all. He who receives this title will be able to command all knights who serve the Hyrule Kingdom. He who receives this title will be seen as one of the greatest heroes among Hyrule and a friend to the King and Queen of Hyrule."

"Now let me tell you my story, the story that made the famous man I am today. I was born to a Hylian Knight and a maiden of Hyrule. My mother died after my birth, so I was left to care under my father. My father was a great man, he was tough on me, but that was only to make me strong. I lived in Castle town when I was a boy. Now let me tell you how my father was killed and a story of a well known hero, a hero who saved Hyrule from destruction. This hero was a young boy, but he could be compared to the Hylian Knights. He had courage far greater then many grown men, despite only being a eleven year old boy. This boy was Link, he who stopped Ganondorf 's rein over Hyrule before it could even start. Queen Zelda, known as Princess Zelda at the time, sent Link on a quest to Death Mountain and Zora's domain to stop Ganondorf from taking control of Hyrule. Legend says that Link drew the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time, a sword that only the pure of heart could hold. He then was sent into the future seven year to when Ganondorf had already taken control of Hyrule, and was seen as the King of Evil. With Master Sword in hand, Link slew Ganondorf and saved Hyrule from his rein of evil."

"With his long quest over, Link returned the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time and returned back to his own time. Now this is only legend and no one can prove that it happened, but when Link returned to his own time, he went straight to the King of Hyrule, King Harkinian and told him all about his quest and how Ganondorf was going to betray him and kill him and take the thrown from him. King Harkinian at first didn't believe the words of Link, but soon believed him. Ganondorf who had watched over the whole thing, got angry. He couldn't control his anger and charged for Link, pulling out his sword, proving that at least Link's words of Ganondorf betraying the King and trying to take Hyrule were true. Link knew he was not strong enough to fight Ganondorf in his current child state, so he stood back hoping for the best. This is where my father comes into the story, my father, seeing Ganondorf charge at a mere child on the intent to kill, jumped in front of Link right as Ganondorf went to strike. With no sword in hand, my father was stabbed right through the chest by Ganondorf. He died in an instant, but that second that he stalled Ganondorf was the only second that was needed."

"The other Hylian Knights that were with my father, jumped at Ganondorf, all withdrawing there swords. They took control of the whole thing, stopped Ganondorf in his tracks. King Harkinian without a second passing gave Ganondorf the death penalty for killing a man, attempting to kill a child, attempting to kill the King of Hyrule, and attempting to put Hyrule under a rein of darkness. Ganondorf was taken away at that instant, and was never seen or heard about again. It is assumed that Ganondorf got his death and that the King is just not saying anything of it. Well since my father was dead now, I was summoned to the King. I was still a child at the time, only seven years old. The King told me all about my fathers death and that from now on my father would be known as a hero for his bravery. Link who was also there with the King came to me and told me that my fathers death was all his fault, telling me that my father risked his own life to save Links. Link apologized to me for everything. You're probably thinking that I didn't accept Link's apology and that I stormed out of the throne room right there and then. Well I did accept Link's apology, I knew that since my father was a Hylian Knight, that it was his sworn duty to protect the Kingdom with his life."

"A statue of my father was build in the castle grounds at Hyrule Castle, and the statue was labeled, the label had read, The man who sacrificed his own life for the well being of Hyrule, let his story for ever be known. Well since my father was now dead and my mother has been dead since my birth, King Harkinian took me in, he leant me a room in Hyrule Castle and said I could live there till I came to the age of fifteen, and when I do, then that is when I must take my leave into the real world. He said that he couldn't let the son of a hero live on his own. I lived there with him and Princess Zelda, Zelda was like a older sister to me, she had four years on me. After a few months of living there, Link came to Zelda and told her that he must leave Hyrule in search of a friend. They said there goodbyes and soon after Link came to me and told me the same thing. He told me that he might return in months, or years, or maybe that he will never return. I told him my final goodbye, and before he left he said that that one day I will be the one who must protect Hyrule in my fathers place. I never saw Link after that, but he made me realize what my future dream is, to become a Hylian Knight one day."

"To become a Hylian Knight, one must go under intense training for two years. You couldn't start training till you passed a physical and mental test. You can't even take the test till you're consider a young man. That could be when you're as young as thirteen or as old as nineteen. I told King Harkinian of my dream to become a Hylian Knight, and he told me that on my fifteenth birthday, he would allow me to take the physical and mental test and if I passed, then my training to become a Hylian Knight would begin. He said that I would have great potential to become a Hylian Knight just like my father. After that, I continued my childhood till I was about ten, and then when I was ten I started training to become a Hylian Knight. I trained about four out of seven times a week, the other few days I had to rest or I would end up hurting my self from too intense of training, and if I ended up doing that, I would eventually kill myself. My training was working, each day I seemed to be better at the skills I was training myself with."

"After five years of training, I finally turned the age of fifteen. I was much stronger and more skilled then I ever was when I was a little kid. I was no longer a boy, but a young man. I took my mental and physical test on my fifteenth birthday to begin my real training to become a Hylian Knight. I passed with flying colors. King Harkinian told me that my test scores were some of the highest scores he had ever seen. He said that he had more doubt that I wouldn't end up become a Hylian Knight. He told me that I had enough potential that maybe even one day I would be Head of the Hylian Knights, little did he know that he was right. I reminded him of my leaving on my fifteenth birthday, and left Hyrule Castle as a young man. I moved to Kakariko Village and bought a nice house to live in. Training didn't begin for six months, so I ended up getting a job till then. I didn't need a job after training began, because just for even training to become a Hylian Knight, I got a slight income, enough to feed and cloth my self for many years. The training was tough, much tougher then I expected it would be. We trained six out of seven days a week for six to twelve hours a day. It was brutal, but I was one of the few who could handle. Many men were quitting left and right, some even dropping dead."

"For two years this went on, till my graduation day around the time I was seventeen. I had done it, out of the thousand who passed the physical and mental test, I was one of the only thirty-six who passed the training, less then expected had passed the training. I now was a Hylian Knight, my goal had been achieved, but my destiny has yet to come. That day was the day that marked the true beginning of my life."

**Authors Note: That's it for the prologue of the story. I'm hoping each chapter will be longer then this, but we will see. I hope you liked my story so far. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions just ask and if you want to be apart of the story, just tell me an event that happens or a character, and I will choose whether to add it to the story or now. If I do add something of yours in my story, I will be sure to say something about it in an authors note saying what you added and thanking you for it. If you want to submit something to my story then you must not review anonymously or you must leave me a name.**


	2. Chapter 1

I just stood there, watching the event that was in front of me unfold. I already knew the outcome of the event, but I was scared, I couldn't move. I felt like someone had cast a spell on me, so I can't intertwine with what was happening. My eyes were wide as I stared at the man who was across from me in the room, Ganondorf. In between us there was a boy in green, he called himself Link. A name that just made you feel safe. Link has come to talk to King Harkinian about some important matter. Ganondorf had an evil grin across his face, he stared down with his eyes closed. I could tell that he wasn't even paying attention to what was happening in the room. Five Hylian Knights watched over this little conference of ours. One was on each side the King Harkinian, the one on his left side was my father. The three other guards sat across the room from the King. One blocked the entrance, while the other two sat in each corner of that same wall. Five guards were enough guards to watch over the conference with the strangle little green boy Link, too bad it wasn't him they should be worried about. Finally his voice broke the silence in the room.

"Your Majesty, I have an important matter to discuss with you. The outcome of this discussion will decide the future of Hyrule," Link spoke with a shy, light voice, but you could also hear his courage with every word he had said.

"Please boy, get on with what you must say. I have other important matters to attend to today," said the King, his voice was very deep, but you could hear the kindness of his heart out of his words. Only a kind King would let a unknown foreign child speak to him right away.

"What I must tell you deals with that man over there!" Link said shouting at the end of his words as he shot his pointer finger towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf came back to reality at those words, he stared at the boy with confusion spread across his face. _Who is this boy? What does he know of me? How does he even know of me? _These questions started shooting through Ganondorf's mind. He couldn't answer any at the moment though, he would need more of this boys story. At this moment I still hadn't moved an inch or even made a sound. My presence was like that of a ghost. I could hear and see all of them, but at this moment they had no idea of my existence.

"Well please continue then boy," the King spoke.

"Well, umm…." was all that came out of Link's mouth, "My story is a long one, please pay attention your majesty. If you space out for even a moment, you could be lost within my story."

"Alright young boy, I shall give you my full attention then," said the King with a little laughter in his voice.

"It all began with a dream, a dream of Hyrule's destruction. One evil man is responsible for this destruction, Ganondorf. I come from the Kokiri and we are watched under the Great Deku Tree, the Great Deku Tree's knowledge surpassed all," Link spoke his words as if he were full of wisdom.

"It's just a dream boy," said the King as if he were trying to make the boy look like a fool.

"Please let me continue my story your majesty," Link said instantly after the Kings words, "The Great Deku Tree had been cursed by a man full of evil. It was up to me to save him, I went into the Great Deku Tree in search for the evil that had cursed him. In the top of the Great Deku Tree was a spider, this was a giant spider though. If you saw it your majesty, you would of stood trembling in your boots till either it had eaten you, or till someone had slain it. With courage by my side and my dear friend Navi, I defeated the monster and saved the Great Deku Tree, or so I thought. The curse may have been gone, but the Great Deku Tree's will of life was dead. The Great Deku Tree died, but first he told me a story of the creation of Hyrule and that I must stop the great evil that is spreading across Hyrule. I left the forest and went to Hyrule Castle to meet with Princess Zelda, she sent me on a quest to stop Ganondorf. The curse that effected the Great Deku Tree also had effected the Goron's on Death Mountain, and the Zora's of Zora's Domain. I stopped the curse in these places too. I made my return to Hyrule Castle, only to see it being burned down, Impa and Zelda fled the castle on horseback, they were being chased by Ganondorf."

"Is that it child?" asked the King who was in total disbelief of Link's story. One among them believed Link's story though, Ganondorf sat there, listening to Link's story as anger filled him.

"No your majesty, there is a little more," Link said taking a deep breath before he continued, "I went to the Pedestal of Time and withdrew the legendary Master Sword from its resting place. The magical sword sent me into the future seven years to the point when I was a young man. In this time, you were killed by Ganondorf and now he controls Hyrule which had been under a rein of evil for seven years. With Master Sword in hand I went on a quest which led me back to this castle, which was filled with darkness. I had slain Ganondorf and with my quest down, I was sent back in time to my childhood to stop the future from happening. If you let the man stay by your side, you're asking for death then your majesty."

Ganondorf listened to the whole story, his mind was spread with confusion. His evil plans to take Hyrule as his own had barley started and this boy already knew of his future plans. A vein on Ganondorf's forehead started to pulse as he filled with anger. He clenched his fist, not able to control his anger. If he could keep his cool, then he would be fine, but since his anger got to the best of him, he screwed himself over. Ganondorf began to charge at Link, he pulled his sword out with the intent to kill. He screamed at Link with a very low dark sounding voice, "YOU BASTARD!" Ganondorf just signed for his own death. The King began to believe that at least some parts of Link's story had to be true, at least the parts about Ganondorf being a man of evil.

"STOP HIM!" the King shouted out at the Hylian Knights. Only one reacted quick enough though, my father. My father jumped in front of Link, risking his own life for the boy. Ganondorf stabbed at my father, his stab was so powerful that his sword went straight through my father's armor like it was paper. His blade went straight through my father's chest piercing his heart. I watched as my father fell to his death, still unable to move though. Tears filled my eyes and began to pour down my cheeks. All the other Hylian Knights now jumped at Ganondorf, pulling swords out and stopping him from finishing his attack. They captured Ganondorf, not letting him move a inch. The King spoke up again, "Ganondorf, you are going to be charged with murder, attempt of murder on a child, attempt of murder on the King, and attempt of taking the Hyrule throne. I sentence you to DEATH!" His voice was loud and it echoed throughout the room.

The Hylian Knights started pulling Ganondorf out of the room, as they passed me, I saw an evil smirk spread across Ganondorf's face. "You're next," came out of the dark man's mouth, these words started to ring in my head. The next thing I knew, everything had gone black.

All of a sudden I was in my bed, I shot up out of it. The blanket sliding down to my waste as I panted. Sweat covered me and I wiped it off my forehead. _It was just a nightmare._ At that moment I realized that today is the day I begin being an official Hylian Knight. One of the youngest members of the force, only being the young age of seventeen. I was still panting, thinking of my nightmare, this nightmare was to remind my self that now I must become a real hero of Hyrule, just like my father. A moment afterwards a knock begin at the door. Knock. Knock. Knock. The noise echoed throughout the house. Knock. Knock. Knock. I decided that I needed to answer fast, I began to speak, my voice was low, but at the same time it was soft, "Who is it?"

A voice similar to mine, but a little lighter was heard on the other side of the door, "Its Shad, come on lets go." I sighed as I realized I overslept. Shad was a friend of mine, I meant him during the Hylian Knight training, we quickly became good friends, both graduated, me in the top five of class, and him in the top twenty. We decided that we would become partners as Hylian Knights. Hylian Knights work in groups of two or more. They are Hyrule's army, but when there is no war to be fought, they watch over the land, making sure it is full of peace and they go on missions to check things out and check on people.

I yelled back to him, "I will be right out, I overslept." I got out of bed as I heard a comment come from the outside by Shad, I ignored it though, because I knew it was probably just a smart ass comment about sleeping in. I walked up to my mirror and looked into it. My hair is brown in a medium long surfer style and my eyes are deep blue. I am about average height for a Hylian. I'm in pretty good shape, you could see some muscle cover my torso. My skin is of a light tan color, I'm not brown, but I'm not exactly white either. I threw on a brown shirt and I was already wearing some black pants. I then went to my Hylian solider gear. I threw on my armor, attached my sword in its scabbard to the right side of my waste, seeing as how I am a lefty. And held my helmet in-between my right arm and torso. I walked towards the door of my house and left my house. The sun was bright for a moment as it blinded me, but I got use to it fast. Standing in front of me was Shad, wearing similar armor to mine, his warrior sword in its scabbard attached to his right side waste, his Hylian shield attached to his back, he had short blond hair, and brown eyes. He is a little shorter then me.

"Took you long enough," said Shad with a smart ass remark, a grin spreading across his face after he said that.

"Well screw you buddy," was all I could think of to say, "Ready to get our first official mission as Hylian Knights?" A grin spread across my face as I said this.

"You know it bud," said Shad, "Hylian Commander Gonzo wants us in his office before noon." Shad looked up in the sky after saying this to check the position of the sun. "Well looks like we don't have much time then," Shad said. He walked to the side of the house and I followed him. On the side of the house there were two horses hitched, one white horse, and one brown horse with a white star. My horse was the white one, his name is Aragon. The other horse obviously being Shads, her name is Paloma. I walked over to Aragon and unhitched him. I then proceeded to climb up onto the saddle on Aragon's back. Shad doing the same thing, climbed onto the saddle on Paloma's back. The horses started off slowly as they walked through Kakariko village, but once they got past the gate, and down the hill, they started galloping towards Castle Town.

Castle Town could be seen in the distance, it takes about an hour to walk there from Kakariko Village, but seeing as how we were riding our horses, it would take ten to fifteen minutes at the most to make it to Castle Town. Every minute that went by, Castle Town seemed to get bigger and bigger till we finally arrived to the drawbridge. Our horses slowed down as we began to walk into Castle Town. Horses were allowed in Castle Town, but they must be going at a slow pace. As we entered Castle Town Square, we could see Hyrule Castle in the distance on top of the great hill it sat upon. We continued walking past the road to Hyrule Castle as we got farther and farther into Castle Town till we saw a rather large building. A sign hung above the door that read, Knights of Hyrule. Around the building there was a few places where horses where hitched.

"I wonder what Gonzo will have us do today," I said as I looked upon the large building. Shad just shrugged to my answer, and hopped off Paloma. I did the same and hopped off of Aragon, we both hitched the horses to the poles along side the building. "We will be right back bud," I told Aragon as I slid my hand down the side of his face a few times.

"Let's get going," Shad said to me as he opened the door to the building, and began to walk in.

"Alright," was all I said as I followed him in. We walked into a lobby like room, which had four doors in it. Which included the entrance, the door to Gonzo's office, the Armory, and the resting room. The Armory was where swords, bows, shields, and other weapons or weapon related items were being held for Hylian Knights. The resting room was as the room hinted, a room for Hylian Knights to rest and take breaks when they are currently working. In the lobby room sat a desk and behind the desk sat a woman, Gonzo's secretary. I walked up to the desk and Shad followed.

"Hi, may I help you?" she asked with a soft voice that seemed kind of shy. Her voice was beautiful just like her. I felt a glow coming off her that seemed invisible to the naked eye. She had long dirty blond hair that was straight for the most part, but the ends were curly, her hair coming down a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were of a bright blue color. She was kind of short, she had to be around half a foot shorter then me.

"Yes Ma'am," I said trying to sound polite, "I am Rusl and this is my friend Shad, we just graduated the Knights of Hylian training and are now here for our first job."

"Oh alright," she said with what seemed as a change of voice, "My name is Amy, I am Gonzo's secretary, you will see me around here a lot." Without another word, Amy walked over towards Gonzo's office door, and she began knocking on it. "Hey Gonzo, Rusl and Shad are here to see you," she seemed to yell through the door.

A muffled voiced could be heard on the other end, "Send them in," was all that was heard.

"You two heard him, right?" Amy asked as she sat back down. I nodded, without saying a word, I walked over to Gonzo's door, opened it, walked in, and Shad followed close behind me, he closed the door behind us. Gonzo sat at his desk, he was a rather large man, having to be about six and a half feet tall. He towered over everyone. He had to be at least 250-300 pounds. His skin was a medium to light shade of brown, his brown hair barley darker. His eyes much darker. He was balding on the top of his head due to his age. Despite his rough exterior and size, he is a very respectful man.

"Hey boys, how is it going?' asked Gonzo with a very low voice.

"Its going good Mr. Gonzo," I said trying to be as formal as I could.

"No need to be like that boys," Gonzo said like he knew what I was thinking, "In the end I am not your boss, but a teammate under Head Hylian Knight Daltus."

"Alright then Sir Gonzo," I said trying to still be respectful, "What is our first job?" I asked this while wondering why Shad was remaining so silent.

"Well aright boys, there seems to be a fort of thieves and rebels somewhere in the woods near Lake Hylia. These bandits, as you could call them, want to try and steal as much money as they can get there greedy little hands on from Castle Town Market," said Gonzo who paused for a moment, "We are going to strike them first, I already have a few other Hylian Knights sitting out of the woods watching over the fort, but I got word saying they could use a few more men down there, do you think you're up to it?"

Shad finally speaking up said "Of course we are! After all we are apart of the Hylian Knights!" Gonzo just started at Shad for a moment and then nodded.

"Well we need you down there as fast as you can get there," Gonzo told them.

"We will be there in a matter of hours," I told him as I was filled with certainty, with that I left his office with Shad following behind, walked past Amy, I had to say a few words, "See ya later Amy."

"Oh uh, goodbye Rusl," Amy said, "Good luck on your mission." We left the building and mounted our horses, and started on our journey to the woods near Lake Hylia, which would be a trip that would take a few hours.

**Authors Note: I would like to say that in the Prologue that the story was being told in past tense with Rusl being the age of about 22. The rest of the story will most likely take place in first person with 17 year old Rusl. I'm making Hyrule bigger then it was in the game obviously. Also Kakariko Village and Castle Town are much more bigger then they were in the actual game. Just to inform you, Head of the Hylian Knights, and the Hylian Commander are two different positions. The Head of Hylian Knights is the leader of the Hylian Knights and goes on the most risky missions and commands big groups of Knights, while the Hylian Commander is one who works under the King, giving missions and details, but not doing them him self. If I need to change anything about this chapter, I will be sure to do so as soon as I realize a mistake. Remember if you want to be apart of the story somehow, just tell me something you would like to see in the story, either event or character. I really could use other people creating Hylian Knights for me seeing as how its suppose to be an army. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Just in case you wanted to get a more visual on what Rusl looks like, send me a message and I will send you links of things I based him off of.**


End file.
